


Red Strings

by a_pathetic0524, Cocuke



Series: Red Strings [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amateur Work, Angst, Broken english, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Non-Canonical Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/pseuds/Cocuke
Summary: [ON HOLD | TORUKA & OMIRYU]'Soulmark'.Two beings from a soul are marked with a same shape. A shape that will leave incomplete until a soul becomes one. Every soul has their own unique mark—and their unique way to complete.When a soul meets, it doesn't mean they will become one. When a soul meets, it doesn't mean they will immediately accept each other. This is when, destiny plays its role....Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro, Tosaka Hiroomi and Imaichi Ryuji, these four guys start to play their roles under the soulmark each of them destined with.Note : The universe used in this work is non-canon. It's aSoulmates AU, where in this story soulmates are marked with tattoo. Title was “Like A Kitten We Are Crying.”





	1. 00:00

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This is my work with my, ahem, soulmate. The base idea of this work is hers, while the plots happens in the story are our ideas together. I'll be the one who write it with my wife helping.
> 
> We aren't really good at English. Also we use grammar checker site that not 100% good, so pardon us. We'll learn and edit as the story progressed.
> 
> Since this is a crossover, I'll try to make it clear enough how a character is, so people from other fandom will not confused.
> 
> We hopes, you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock strikes at 0.
> 
> The pain comes, the pain goes.

_'Soulmates'_.

 _A soul parted into two beings means to complete each other. For simple, someone that will complete your soul like the last piece of a puzzle_.

 _Adam and Eve were the first soulmate God created. Eve was born from Adam's soul—a being created from his rib and flesh—as his helpmate and companion. For creating Eve, Adam bore an agonizing eternal pain_.

 _A pain passed down to descendant of Adam until they find their lost rib_.

 _Their Eve_.

 

Tortured by a massive pain in his ribs, Toru woke up from his sleep. Like he was pierced by a lot of swords and it moved in and out many times. His body cold and trembled, sweat poured down from his temple, his face turned pale—nearly white as if his blood were taken away, and he gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs that suddenly felt empty. He tried to get out from the bed, only to fall onto the floor—curled up in pain. Not a word could escape his mouth, not a thing he could think. He started to lose his sight and he waited for death to arrive anytime to take his soul away from his body.

Along with the pain on his ribs, his wrist was burning. As a red tint appeared; drawing an unfinished shape and a number.

The pain was too much to bear, and so, he closed his eyes; falling into the embrace of unconsciousness.

 

 _Sometimes, it is lucky for a soul to find themselves immediately as a lover. Sometimes, a soul parted as an enemy. Sometimes, a soul is never complete, making the separated soul burns into the ashes of despair_.

 _And sometimes, two beings who think they are in love with each other is never meant to be soulmates_.

 _Perhaps they are never in love to begin with. Perhaps they 'love' to fill the void that still there even when they are in 'love'_.

 

"Yes! He suddenly held his chest or stomach-I don't know!" His words were shaking and he was going to lose his sanity. The voice on the other side of the phone kept telling him to calm down, but how could he calm the fucking down?! "Yes! He fainted! Could you just-fuck! Could you just send an ambulance here?!" His eyes moistened with the tears that nearly fell down—it fell.

In between his heavy breaths he tried to explain where they live and the voice on the other side again told him to calm down. He couldn't and he won't. How come he could?! When something that looked bad happened to his partner. His beloved.

Taka threw his phone to the bed as soon as the call disconnected. "The ambulance will be here soon." He touched the cheek of his lover, gently he caressed the cold cheek. "Please, don't die," his voice hoarse. Taka bent down and he laid his lover's head to his lap. He couldn't lose anymore. He couldn't afford to lose his important anymore.

"You promise me you will never leave me."

He closed his eyes, drop of his tears festooned the cheeks of his lover.

"Don't leave me, Hiroomi."

 

  
_'Soulmark'_.

 _Two beings from a soul marked with a same shape. A shape that will leave incomplete until a soul becomes one. Every soul has their own unique mark—and their unique way to complete_.

 _When a soul meets, it doesn't mean they will become one. When a soul meets, it doesn't mean they will immediately accept each other. This is when, destiny plays its role_.

 _So does the role bestowed by Adam and Eve to their descendants_.

 

"Hee.. I'm an Eve?"

He blinked in surprise as he found a red mark on his right wrist. The shape was stars—a half and one, if he saw it from left to right. He raised his other hand and scratched his cheek in confusion. Well, yeah, since he was a kid, he always thought he would be an Adam like his late-brother was, but destiny said otherwise. It made him wish he could find his Adam immediately.

No, no, no.

Not because he was afraid to die in 7 days as the number below the red stars showed, but it was because of his job. He needs to be careful because he doesn't want his Adam to be hurt—

—as from now on every pain, he felt will be bore by his Adam.

Ryuji shrugged. He stooped in the wastafel and looked into the reflection of himself. His honey-brown hair was as messy as his face. He yawned and ruffled his hair—made it even messier. He just woke up for his bathroom business when he found he had these new tattoos—he never liked a tattoo though, and after 30 minutes of thinking and wondering he realised these were _soulmark_ and _timemark_. 

"What should I do?" Probably he will ask Toru to help him finds his Adam.

 

 _True love never obeys the gender rule. True love has its own rule_.

 _So do a soul_.

 _A soul never obeys—nor choose what they want to be parted into. A female can bear Adam's soul and a male can bear Eve's soul_.

 _Because true love is like that_.

 _Don't see what gender someone born into, poor or rich, and can happen between an innocent and a criminal. It will be full of pain and also happiness, but once someone found their true love they will be able to wake up their true selves. They will find the security they seek all these years. And the sadness they bear in their lives, will slowly fade away, as they merges into one soul with their half_.

 _As they become soulmates_.

_Or probably, a broken soul that will cease in 7 days. Because destiny is cruel, isn't it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I want to make it as ABO Dynamic but decided not doing so because my other work already ABO. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you will enjoy this short prologue :) 
> 
> And happy 29th birthday, Taka! :)


	2. Day 1 : Nothing Unusual = Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. 
> 
> In the morning, talking about promises. 
> 
> Taka and Omi having sex when Toru vomiting. Ryuji then comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As tagged, it written in multiple POVs and I'm bad at Omniscient. That was why I used Third Person Deep POV like in my other works and my wife said it was ok. I want to stick with Toru's and Omi's POV but let's see.
> 
> I hope it won't be confusing for you.
> 
> In the future **the rating will be raised to Explicit** , but we're pantsers rather than outliners, _plans may be changed_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Here we go with the first chapter! We hope you enjoy this!

 

"Taka, do you remember?"

Next month, summer will arrive, replacing the calm spring which reached its peak. Signs of summer had revealed itself: sun shone bright, blinding everyone who tried to peek at it and they had to hide behind their palm; the sky blanketed the world on its bluest shade, the smokes of cloud moved as slow as a sloth, and outside the wind blew dry, the same as yesterday. Nothing unusual, the weather acted as if there was nothing unusual. Nothing wrong in this life. Insensitive the weather was, toward them.

"What?"

Hiroomi turned his focus towards a petite guy who immersed himself with what he did; carving slices of apple into bunnies. He was an adult, though nothing wrong with it. Usual tradition here to make apple bunnies for the sick. He was sick, laying weakly on the hospital bed after what happened last night. Which also nothing unusual and nothing wrong; the doctor said.

"The Sakura tree in the school's backyard." Laughs escaped his mouth, his shoulders shaking when he laughed. A habit of Tosaka Hiroomi. The petite guy said his habit was disgusting—however, he never once understood how his boyfriend judged a thing. At least, if he based it on how Moriuchi Takahiro named his bar. _Dickens._ If you guessed it based on the famous author's name, you were wrong.

It was a shorthands of _Dick and Chickens_.

Don't ask him how, Taka said it sounded cool. That was why they settled with it.

Taka, his boyfriend's nickname, as Omi being his. Both of their names has _'Hiro',_ written in different kanji. His written in ' _Big or Wide_ ' kanji and Taka in _'Amenity'._ Funny how his life was indeed easier and comfortable with Taka in his side.

 _'Taka'_ and _'Omi'_ sounded cooler, they chose to use it till now.

"Then?" Taka placed the small plate with 4 bunnies on top of it, on the table. He found no smile on Taka's face, he stared down; refusing to meet his eyes, and his answers were cold. Taka's habit when he was mad, though he knew, this time it was different. Rather than mad, it was sad.

Nothing unusual.

When they found out what was the reason behind the death screaming pain in his ribs.

He understood.

The pain agonized Taka, yet he has no ability to feel it with his sense.

Hiroomi stretched his arm, reaching for Taka's slender arm to pull him closer as he sat on the bed's edge. The fringes of Taka's short raven hair tickled his knuckles and then his lips when he kissed the petite guy's forehead. "I'm thinking what if we visit there." His fingers traveled down Taka's thin cheek, his soft jaw line, and cupped his chin to lift the owner's face.

"Why?" Taka asked him, no more avoiding his gaze. Which he did since they found the incomplete shapes on their wrists.

On those full lips he murmured, "To remembrance everything before we die.", words to close their distance.

 

 •••

 

Tortured by the queasiness and discomfort in his chest, Toru sprints to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet, hugging it as if it was his soul mate and threw up his dinner—7-11 cup ramen, chicken soup flavour and frozen dumplings, heated when he paid for it on the register.

He groaned. "What a beautiful morning."

After what happened last night, he slept on the floor, and waking up with the need to throw up. How perfect his morning was, when he then saw his own puke flushed in the toilet. Last night was a day without a single can of beer, by the way.

Toru brought his tall figure to stand up. He raised his right hand, smelled his sweaty skin. What immersed in his sense was his vomit instead. "Shit." He turned to the sink which sat in front of the toilet seat—yeah, he did shit while looking at his own face. He had no problem in self esteem department, but he had a problem with his small apartment, everything was two or three steps away from each other and one person bathroom. This apartment was the cheapest for an unemployed guy like him to afford. No more complaint then.

His unpleasant looking stiff expressionless face, as his friend described him was reflected in the mirror. He looked older than usual, with his bedroom eyes gleamed no energy. Who will have energy after what happened last night, though? Despite his blond hair, in a no way, he was a Super Saiyan.

The flowing water filled the dead bathroom with a lively tone when he turned the faucet. What brought freshness to his dead morning. He used dead a lot because he thought he was going to die last night. Toru stooped, he pooled the water on his palm and rinsed with water and mouthwash to get rid the smell from his carnal well. He breathed to his palm, making sure not a bit he still smelled like a bar at 5 in the morning, before he wash his face.

Shit.

The pain came again.

Toru grunted in pain. He touched his ribs, where last night he felt as if he got stabbed over and over by a sharp sword. It moved in and out without pausing, then his skin and meat was clawed, before they broke his ribs and taking a piece of it as memento. He was left with the pain to die horribly. With him here and complained about how bad his morning was, he wasn't a ghost yet.

What was more terrible than the pain, was this emptiness. This hollowness, and he understood nothing

Toru released a long sigh of despair. He clicked his tongue. "Troublesome." He pooled water on his palm again and combed his blond fringes back. Oh yeah, he need to cut it a bit, since it reached his nose. His friend, the Imaichi or no-good guy, his surname was the slang of it in Japanese and they teased the older guy with his name a lot, told him it looked like a curtain. Maybe it'd be hard to see and he could sneeze a lot when his hair entered his nose.

Just when he thought about that no-good guy, there were knocks on his door and a familiar voice yelled his name.

Imaichi Ryuji, where the voice came from.

"A minute," his heavy voice answered the shout.

Toru walked out of the bathroom, on his way towards the door he snatched his black t-shirt from the top of a cabinet. He covered his well-shaped body with it. It'd been a week since Ryuji and him went to workout together. A new mansion was being built in the rich-part of Shibuya and Ryuji were one of the construction worker, he was busy with it.

A smile as wide as a football yard and as bright as the sun in the peak of Summer greeted him as he opened the door. "Good morning!" The tone was as happy as always. Ryuji's eyes turned into two lines with his wide smile. He found it was funny for this guy, to smile like that. With yakuza's face and moustache's line, but girls said Ryuji was cute. When he asked him why won't the guy shaved since the girls said he'd look cuter if he shaved. Ryuji answered him, it was his charming point; he will never parted with it.

Toru crinkled his forehead. He scanned Ryuji from top to toe, and found something different with his friend who live next door. "You didn't wear a tank-top today?" How rare, finding his friend wore a t-shirt with long arms rather than his national uniform, a white tank-top he'd only not wearing when outside was cold. Ryuji even wore a tank-top when they attended a concert.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, is it weird?"

Toru shrugged. '"Yeah, it seems today will rain money."

Ryuji grinned after he laughed at his words and touched his forehead with his index finger; making him frowned even deeper. "Don't frown too much, your old face will look 40 than 35, Yamashita Toru." He then started talking how different he was with this another Yamashita, Ryuji called 'Kenchan', despite they were both Yamashita.

He was cold, grumpy and unenthusiastic towards everything beside music, guitar and old people's stuffs—kabuki and golf, though he only did it in game center. Kenchan was on the other side of the coin he was in, being warmth, funny, and full of spirit.

Yamashita Kenjiro, the owner of a fishing store across the street. A weird guy who would do copycat of pro bassers, no one but him, the bass fishing's fans, and the Higher Being knew. It was too weird that people laugh; he didn't. This guy's _Eve_ was Iwata Takanori, son of a parliament member. Who despite he had a surprising family background and described as a prince out of a fiction book, one day he found Iwata waiting for this Kenjiro guy in front of his store. He wore pajamas perfected with bed hair, from his bag he took an unwrapped bread and ate it. He doubted this guy for a moment if he was indeed rich, then he remembered, rich people always eccentric.

"Don't compare me with that comedian-guy." Annoyed, Toru brushed his friend's finger off his forehead with his left hand.

Ryuji's usual 'ah ha ha ha' laugh once again echoed—only to stop in a weird way. Toru furrowed his brows, finding how Ryuji's expression was no more as bright as before. The guy's thick eyebrows nearly met and his eyes widened. He gaped as if he tried to say something, but in the end he chose to shut his mouth tight.

"Are you okay?" Toru touched the guy's cheek and patted it. His breathing became heavy as his chest thumped fast.

Ryuji lowered his head. "Your wrist..."

He peered at his left wrist. "This..." He hated needle after he experienced something bad when he pierced his ears back in high school. It was weird to see two tattoos on his fair skin. It was there. A half-shape of a wall clock and a number, drawn in red tint. Two marks which every person would familiar with since they were in elementary school.

What was it meant to have it on the right wrist and what if it was on the left wrist. A reason behind the traumatic pain he received in his ribs last night and how unexplainable hatred filled his chest along with emptiness, a torturing feeling that made him vomited.

Toru enveloped his friend's shoulder with his right arm and brought him closer. "It will be okay, you know." How many years has passed since that day? When they saw the end of three people's chapters. Four—included a person they'd never know.

"I won't be like Naoyuki-san."

He promised. He'd find his _Eve._

 

•••

 

A clock.

A half-shape of a wall clock drawn in red tint.

There is only one hand there, an hour hand, pointing to a number 1 from six numbers festooned the clock. Seven, but both 12 and 6 were parted in half.

His is stars. One and a half.

A long sigh escaped his mouth. Hiroomi pulled his boyfriend's small figure to his embrace. Their skins met, sharing the same warmth all over their bodies. Taka was asleep. He sounded quiet as he fell into a dream world where everything should be as he wished. In a sweet manner Hiroomi caressed the corner of Taka's eyes, a kiss to his temple followed. He loved this guy. He loved this guy and he promised he'd bear all the pain Taka has.

Instead, he bore another person's pain who might not a second ever be in his life before all of this.

They've been together since the day he found Taka sat under the Sakura tree in their high school's backyard, hugging his legs and hiding his face on his knee. The all black outfit he wore that day explained what happened to the person who wore it.

It was the day he promised he'd not let Taka shed another tear—he did, last night.  
  
Hiroomi ruffled his short light brown hair. In his eyes the mark was reflected. He was an _Adam_ to someone else, as Taka was an _Eve_ for an _Adam_ who wasn't him.

He promised Taka, someone who'd never understand about death, they'd die together if the red string of fate connected them to different person, than to each other. Doing romantic suicide and brought part of their broken souls together. It's famous among couples who weren't destined to be _soulmates._

A romantic way to fight the destiny bestowed to them.

However, did it what he wanted?


End file.
